James Potter and the Nature Thief
by Saflaska Kathode
Summary: Lily is in trouble. Her brother, James, is going to save her. He travelled to the Underworld - where Hades, the god of death, is. Can James success? And why is Lily in trouble?


Seventeen-year-old James Potter stepped on a seashell and sank into the sea to find Lily.

A week ago his sister Lily was missing. Today she sent him a message:

Not available see you in underworld sea is the best way find deston coral reef go through and you'll find me bring knife instead of wand because wand is useless but you can bring it too for safety

James had brought his mother Ginny's sharpest knife and his wand with him. Wearing his magical anti-water helmet and clothes he can breathe in the sea.

He tied his shoes carefully on the shell and pushed the water backward so that he could move. He had read the ocean map so he knew where Deston Reef is. The invisibility cloak helped him much as now sea creatures weren't able to see him and that he was safe.

After some hours he found the reef in front of him. Deston Reef was close to London, thanks goodness. He went closer to examine it and saw a hole which look like a skeleton. He somehow managed to get into the hole. When he stepped inside, the Earthly world vanished before him, leaving him staring at a river which looked like polluted water, with a canoe on it.

He observed the environment and soon realized that getting on the grey canoe is the only way to travel. He stepped on the canoe and cautiously sailed on the calm, dense water.

While he was sailing, skeletons appeared everywhere. James was not scared. His father was dead, WAS. But not now. Although he himself, James, had not experienced death before (which was absolutely normal), he was not afraid of it. He trusted his father and his stories of his past. He imagine his sister sailing on the river, perhaps with someone she didn't know.

He abruptly saw an opening of the river, which became a lake and surrounded a humongous, black and bronze castle. He found how different was it to his school, with those red and brown bricks, and a mysterious but pleasant atmosphere. This building, however, was filled with dark air. He realized his sister must be locked up, and if she really was, she must be suffering.

He jumped on the beach which turned out to be rocky and hard. He paced towards the castle, aware of the density of the air. He found the entrance of it. He breathed hard, gathered his courage, and knocked on the gate. No answer. The only noise he heard was a monster growling. Being alerted, James pulled out his knife, ready for any creatures. A moment later the gate shook violently, and it opened, leading to a vast path where a three-head monster stood. James took out his flute, remembering his father had once sent a three-head dog asleep by playing the flute when his father was a Year 1 student.

He went forward to the creature, and started playing the long instrument like a professional. However, it didn't seem to hear. Instead, it raised its paw and pin him on the solid ground. He reached for his knife and tried to charge, but the monster sent it flying. He pulled out his wand and summoned it. Just then he heard a man's voice, 'Let him say what he wants to say first.' James had the feeling he wanted to say 'and then we can kill him'. The creature growled and back away. Now James saw the man. His clothing was all black with bronze edges, which matched the castle. How old the man was, it was hard to tell. The man pointed to his wand and said, 'Hecate's little trick, eh?'

'Who is Hecate, er... Mr...?'

'No need for mister, boy. Call me Hades. Doesn't everyone know Hecate, along with every Olympians? Now, why are you here? I'm sure you are not dead.'

'What? Dead? Of course I am not dead! I come to look for my sister. Do you know anything about her?'

'You mean Liar Potter? You are her brother? What the me!' Hades exclaimed.

'Don't call my sister that, _you_ liar!' James shouted frustratedly.

'You dare insult _me?_ I'm the god of death, and I can kill you any moment!'

'I want to see my sister,' James said, tried not to show his fear although his voice was trembling. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Death god?_

'Follow me,' Hades said. 'But never touch her.' And they started towards the castle.

* * *

Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes! I'll soon update!


End file.
